


What Is Love?

by Sephinova



Series: What Is Love? [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Rare Pairing, Somewhat Incestuous Pairing, Understanding Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephinova/pseuds/Sephinova
Summary: Never before had Jenova felt this way towards anyone.





	What Is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really characterize Jenova in this way but I wanted to try something a bit different, though I do headcanon Jenova as having multiple personalities so maybe it’s another personality(?) I got this idea a few weeks ago when I went to bed one night and I was overcome with the urge to write it. 
> 
> 20/01/2019 UPDATE: Made a few tiny edits.

Jenova wandered through the Sleeping Forest listening to the sweet sounds of birdsong. She looked up at the rays of sunshine that shone between the leaves on the trees, the light made the forest seemingly glow a gentle green that resembled the Lifestream's glow.

_Sephiroth._

She sensed the all too familiar presence of her son and led herself to him.

After a few minutes, she came upon Sephiroth sitting against a tree with Masamune in hand and a cloth in the other, cleaning his most precious possession.  
Jenova didn't understand the feelings that her son evoked within her, it was nothing like she had ever felt before meeting him. She recognised they were, for the most part, positive feelings but other than that they were alien to her.

Sephiroth raised his head to look at his dear mother. ''Ready to go, Mother?'' 

Jenova nodded and Sephiroth stood up stuffing the cloth in his trouser pocket.

The pair walked together side by side heading north in silence.

For someone who carried her cells, it was strange of Jenova not to view Sephiroth as a puppet but an equal. When her feelings started to grow she thought she was simply pleased that they shared a common goal and those feelings would fade in time, however...

Jenova gazed down at Sephiroth's hand.

_Touch._

She was overcome with the urge to touch him. She reached her hand out to his hand and clasped it feeling the soft leather of his glove and he gladly accepts her hand in his. Jenova couldn't see Sephiroth's smile as his silver hair curtained the side of his face but she could certainly feel it.

_Happy._

He was what humans call happy, a positive emotion. Were the feelings she felt happy when she was with him, too?

Sephiroth suddenly stopped and turned to face Jenova, his expression gentle. He affectionately pulls her into an embrace, pleased, she accepts him by wrapping her arms and tentacles around his body in return. 

_Close._

She relished the feel of his strong, warm body against her's. How peculiar that such simple acts of physical contact can bring so much pleasure.

Jenova raised her head from Sephiroth's chest, their eyes met and slowly too did their lips in a tender kiss.

Many times they had spent in each others company, embracing, kissing and becoming one and not once did these strong enigmatic feelings she held for Sephiroth wane but grew ever more powerful.

_Does Sephiroth feel the same way, too?_

Sephiroth broke away from the kiss and cupped his mother's cheek in his hand. ''I love you, Mother.'' He softly confessed.

_Love...?_

''What is love?'' Jenova asked.

Sephiroth's smile vanished, confusion clouding his eyes. ''You don't know what love is?''

''No.'' Jenova answered honestly. 

Her son seemed hurt by her reply, whatever this love was must be important to him.

_What does it mean to love? Am I supposed to love Sephiroth in return?_

Sephiroth pulled away from his mother. ''Love is...'' He paused.

A couple of times Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak but no words left him and closed his Mako-green slitted eyes. She could tell that he was contemplating her question. If he knew what love was then why was he having difficulty explaining it to her?

After a moment he reopened his eyes. ‘’When I am with you I am consumed with wondrous joy. I cherish you and the times we spend together. I would do absolutely anything for you to make you happy, you mean the world to me...''

What he said made sense as she too was consumed by positive feelings for him... maybe this is love.

''...I never had these feelings towards anyone before knowing you, I didn't even know what love was. But I believe the feelings I hold for you are love.'' Sephiroth finished hoping that Mother understood, however, she was unsatisfied by her son's latter half of his explanation.

''How do you comprehend love to be if you had never experienced it before?'' Jenova calmly challenged.

Sephiroth let out a heavy sigh. ''Many times I heard that feelings of love are immense affection and care that someone has for another. I understand what it means to care for someone but never to the extent I feel for you.''

Once again she could relate as she also cared very much for his well-being and delighted in giving him affection, but still remained sceptical.

_How does one define their own feelings? Are they not merely positive, negative and neutral?_

Sephiroth lowered his head. Jenova didn't like seeing him experiencing the negative emotion that was sadness, it was never her intention to hurt him.

She knew him better than anyone, he was quite sensitive despite his appearance and how cold and cruel he was to all others with the exception of herself. He confided in her things about himself that he had never told anyone else, sometimes she had difficulty understanding him, regardless, she always listened to him. 

_Comfort._

Jenova extended one of her tentacles to comfort her son, caressing his arm she hoped it would make him feel better.

Sephiroth blinked at his mother's gesture. Her tentacle slithered up his arm to his face. A small smile tugged at his lips as he leaned his head against her soothing appendage.  
''What are your feelings for me, Mother?'' He asked with uncertainty in his voice.

_My feelings?_

''When I see you smiling and laughing it makes me feel positive, it is an incredibly good feeling. I find great pleasure in your company, I wish to always be with you...''

Sephiroth's smile widened.

''...But when you are sad and in pain, I experience a negative emotion that resembles an ache... it's unpleasant...'' Jenova explained placing her hand to her heart.

The hurt disappeared from his face, his gaze filling with adoration.

''...Never have I felt such extraordinary feelings.''

Sephiroth stepped closer to Jenova and took her hands in his. ''Mother, what you're describing is love.''

Jenova tilted her head to the side. ''What makes you so sure?''

''Because I feel exactly the same way, I am certain what you're feeling is love.'' Sephiroth spoke in almost a whisper as he brought her hands up to his face and kissed them both.

If Sephiroth was certain then it must be true, but even if his perception of love were to be wrong Jenova wanted to believe him.

_So this is love..._

Smiling, she lovingly stroked his gloved fingers with her thumbs.

''I love you too, Sephiroth.''


End file.
